nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Zaxzax12/Nexus Adventures Story Chapter 17
“Whoa, that was a close one.” remarked Doom as he reappeared. “Are you ok?” asked Rose, rushing to Doom’s side. “I’m fine, what about the Maelstrom spies. Have they been found?” asked Doom as he brushed off Rose and got to his feet. “Not yet, but we have men searching the entire HQ.” answer LU182 as he opened the door and motioned his friends out. It wasn’t long after they left the room before they saw two familiar faces. “Well hello LU182, and Brick we’re lucky to have caught you.” said Rio, as he a Le717 approached. “Hey Rio, sorry but we don’t have time.” said Brick, as they all continued walking. “Really, what's the situation? A pipe broke in the Nexus Victory.” said Le teasingly. “Very funny Le. As you may not know, we’ve just been attacked by pirates, accompanied by Maelstrom.” said Flex defensively. “Well I’d hate to add to your troubles but; no I don’t. I have a signed and seal document here demanding the shutdown of the LNA Project, sent to me by fax this morning.” said Rio and he showed the document to LU182. It immediately caught his attention. He read it thoroughly, then passed it around. Everyone was baffled as they each read the document. “Is this some kinda of joke?” said Atom, “What kinda trick are you trying to pull?” demanded Chris. “Nothing, this is a legitimate document, sent to us by accident.” said Le. “We can’t shut down the project now, too much been done.” retorted Zach. “Well we’re afraid that’s your trouble, good day.” said Rio. But something didn’t feel right, or maybe it was just his anger. Either way Lu182 wasn’t taking chances. “Hold it Rio. Guard!” shouted LU182 as he pointed to Rio, and Le. “We have some spies running around I’m afraid. And you showing up just now is very unfortunate for you.” said Matt “Put them in the containment room parallel to the one the pirates are in.” ordered Brick. And so the Nexus Guards did as ordered. “Kepler this is LU182, keep the tower on full lockdown, continue searching but keep an eye on the containment cells.” He said over his hand held communicator. “Will do sir, but where you guys going?” asked Kepler. “We’re going hunting.” “For Maelstrom that is.” Remarked Lu182, with Alec pitching in. And so they took off in the Nexus Victory in pursuit of the Maelstrom Skeleton known only as, The Master. “We’re getting close, at least we think so.” said Doom, as he and Alec used their Maelstrom tracking abilities to try and locate the stolen pirate ship. “Keep working on it.” said Brick, as he tended to other instruments. Suddenly and communication came in over ships communications. “Well done, you’ve found my ship. Of course you didn’t know that till now.” came the Master’s voice. “Where are you? Show yourself!” demanded Rose as she got the Nexus Victory’s cannons ready. “Very well, if you insist.” said the Master. The crew of the Nexus Victory stayed alert and ready for what anything, or so they thought. “What’s going on?” Ferf asked, though not expecting a good answer. “I don’t know, it seems like a force field of some kind.” said Rose, trying her best to fire at whatever was surrounding them but with no luck. Suddenly the entire ship went down, lights, weapons, even the engines. The crew waited for what might happen next, but nothing happened for the longest time. Everyone began walking around with what flashlights they had and tried best to solve and discover the source of their trouble. No one could agree though what it was that surrounded them, nor what had caused the ship to shut down. But one thing was eventually agreed on, the Nexus Victory wasn’t floating in space. “Well at least we can decided on that,” remarked Atom. “Indeed, if we were just floating in space there would be some ship movement. But as we have all agreed, there isn’t any.” stated Doom. “Very good, I was wondering how long it would take you to come to that realization.” teased the Master, whose voice was heard from all over the ship. “YOU! What have you done to our ship?!” shouted Brick and Rose, though they really didn’t need to shout. “Ah yes your ship, a clever thing Maelstrom. I was able to turn this ship invisible and then opening the hanger door I just waited for you.” answered the Master, feeling rather prideful of his capture. “Very well you caught us, now what do you want?” said LU182, rather timidly. “I want nothing of your ship and crew, but everything from you.” said the Master. Just then Roseann, Brick, Ferfature, Doom, Flex, Zax, Zach, Atom, Mattster, Alec, Christopher, and LU182 were all moved. No one was sure how they were moved, they could hear each other but see no one. “There we go, now that I have you all in a more uncomfortable situation it’s time to begin.” said the Master, and while he could be heard he couldn’t be seen. “Now before you all start asking questions again here’s the playing field. You can all hear me and each other, but not always as each of you are in a dimensional bubble that can be separated from the others at any time I choose.” said the Master pausing for but a moment before continuing. “Now you have each a choice of weapon, when I do remove one of you that person and that person alone will be fighting using the skills they have. Got it, good lets start.” concluded the Master. Next Chapter Previous Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Story